


All for believing

by MoiraShipper



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Arguing, Choira, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraShipper/pseuds/MoiraShipper
Summary: Moira tries to make Charles open up to her, after Jean Grey run away.





	All for believing

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy and reviews. Kudos are nice but a review helps the author.

_I'm all for believing, if you can reveal the true colors within_

_And say you'll be there for me to hold when the faith grows old_

_And life turns cold, I'm all for believing_

_When the faith grows old, I'm all for believing and life turns cold_

_So if you're cold, I'll stay, maybe fate will guide the way_

_I believe in what I see and baby, we were meant to be_

_Just believe_

**All for believing-Missy Higgins**

Moira entered Charles's office, carrying a cup of tea, her face showing concern while staring at Charles, his eyes closed, hands over the desk, deep in thought.

"Charles." She said finally, putting the tea in front of him, but he just shook his head, still not looking at her and said frustrated:

"Don't, Moira."

"Don't you, Charles!" She stayed in front of him, angry and worried, her hands over the desk and he then stared at her, his blue eyes that used to show only kindness and love, angry and a little lost. Things hadn't been okay at their lives, at the mansion for weeks now. Since Jean Grey had liberated the phoenix from inside her in the apocalypse.

Visions showing terrible things would take control of her mind and Charles had to admit it was scaring him, she was his student and he'd wanted to protect and help her, but she'd got out of control, almost killing Erik like in one of her visions that had showed his funeral and then, she'd run away, managing to protect her mind from him so he couldn't find her.

"It wasn't your fault. No ones." Moira insisted, remembering when Erik had almost been crushed by Jean's powers, and she knocked down half the school, including the agent. "What could you have done?"

"I don't know! She's my responsibility, I should have seen that coming and isolated her, so she wouldn't have hurt herself or the others until we found a way to stop her dark side!"

"But you couldn't have known her visions would be closer to the true." She touched his shoulder, but Charles moved his shoulder away from her touch, making her feel a little hurt, staring at him with her eyes shining:

 _Don't shut me out, please, Charles..._ But Charles seemed to be ignoring her thoughts because she kept staring at his back and not his face and she closed her hands in fists beside her body, feeling frustrated, sad.

"But I should, as a telepath and I ignored them." He said angrily, turning his wheelchair toward the window, away from Moira, even thought it hurt him to hurt her for avoiding her. He could see that in her mind, her pleads. God, he loved her, was happy for being with her, but he was so worried about her, everyone, that it was his fault, that he didn't want comfort.

"God, the visions... If they become true, it would turn into a huge tragedy..." He continued in the same tone of voice, his body tense with the stress, concern and he thought, bitter, staring at Moira's sad reflex from the window: _If I lose you to one of these tragedies, I'd never forgive or live with myself, my love..._

Seeing him in that state, so different from the gentle and comprehensive person he used to be was hurting Moira more than the fact that he had averted her touch and ignored her and she knew she had to keep trying or she would lose him, Charles would lose himself to his own fear so Moira took a deep breath, joining her hands for a moment and covering her face, before letting them fall, decided:

"You don't know that. The future may change..." She said, trying to hold down to what she believe and make him do the same, so they wouldn't fall, they would be together, she truly believed in that.

"But it wasn't you who saw that visions almost becoming true, nor I would I want you to live with them." _._

"Well, let me tell you in what I believe." She said seriously, her brown eyes shining, meeting his blue that were so dark right now, her auburn hair falling over her shoulders while she kneel in front of him, touching his knees, ready if he tried to avert her touch again and, to his surprise, her frustrated face opened a small smile, so sincere and beautiful.

"I believe we can always change the future. And I believe in you. Do you believe in me?"

He was an idiot. Charles thought, feeling like a monster for the way he had talked to her and then, Charles's face softened, his eyes becoming clear again and he opened a beautiful smile, staring at the woman in front of him, serious and beautiful, giving him the power to believe in the future and then, he nodded, holding her hands on his knees, caressing them and he said:

"Forgive me, love, I should never have lost control and treated you in that way, I'm sorry..." But Moira just shook her head, still smiling, feeling a huge relief to see him talking to her again and then, he said, touched: "I believe in you."

"Good, don't stop..."

And he pulled her to his arms, feeling her warmth and smell, one hand brushing away the bangs from he face, tied with a pin, so he could look to her beautiful smile, seeing every detail from her face with every inch his lips got closer to hers, feeling one of her hands over his heart, before Moira parted her lips slowly, until they met Charles's

Charles put more pressure against their lips, feeling his heart and mind lighter and Moira closed her eyes, smiling for making him open up to her, She truly believed they could change what they wanted, while the kiss deepened, their hands laced in a symbol of love, lips locked and faith renewed.

"I'll never let you in the dark again, my dear..." He promised, his voice low and decided while he broke the kiss so they could breath and he kissed her face, then her neck, pressing her body to his, listening to her thoughts in reply to him, a mix of love, happiness and desire and Moira closed her eyes, nodding with a smile.

"I know, Charles..." She sighed, meeting his lips again with intensity.

Charles's hand that was on her waist, started climbing inside her robe, caressing her back in a slow rhythm while his tongue met Moira's, teasing her and the woman raised her hand to his nape, caressing him the way he liked, ignoring she was out of breath, because all that she needed at that moment was Charles, feeling his hand on her back brushing her breast side, making her heart beat fast.

Moira gave him a sly smile, her lips red from the kiss, leaving his arms and staying on front of him, untying her robe and letting it fall tot he floor slowly, revealing her red lingerie to Charles, contrasting with her pale skin and she saw the love and desire in his eyes, almost black, before she extended her hand to him, who joined them and they left the office toward the double doors to heir master bedroom, greedy for love.


End file.
